


The Long Haul

by sylviebrettsfanpage



Series: Togetherness and All it Entails [2]
Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Firehouse 51, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Mallo - Freeform, Past mentions of Dawsey, Romance, Stellaride, brettsey, continuation of the last second chance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:53:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 16,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29029011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sylviebrettsfanpage/pseuds/sylviebrettsfanpage
Summary: Matt Casey’s perspective as his relationship with Sylvie Brett continues to blossom. As life throws some unforeseen challenges, they decide that together they are in it for the long haul.A Continuation of The Last Second Chance.
Relationships: Blake Gallo/Gianna Mackey, Matthew Casey/Gabriela Dawson, Stella Kidd/Kelly Severide, Sylvie Brett/Matthew Casey
Series: Togetherness and All it Entails [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2099028
Comments: 23
Kudos: 116





	1. Bursting The Bubble: Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> This first chapter is a little short, but there is more to come. And teaser here (there may be some furry friends along the way)

Valentines Day was rolling around the corner, way faster than I was aware of. Sylvie and I had been living in this bubble for the last 2 ½ months where we spent almost every second off shift together, we grabbed breakfast after shift, or met up at Molly’s. But this bubble never went public. When we are around our friends we keep it friendly, and if people ask we just say we are friends. But I don’t want that anymore, I wanna come clean and make this real.

Every second I’ve spent with Sylvie these lasts months have been astounding. I don’t think I’ve ever been more happy. We spent Christmas together, then New Years… it’s all been so perfect. And part of me is scared that by telling everyone that it will jeopardize that. 

With Gabby and I we went public pretty quickly, and with Hallie it never was a thing because she didn’t work at 51. I respect Sylvie and I know that she always looks out for my best interests, but I’m so ready to make this next step.

This morning in particular we had woken up at her place together. I had told Severide I was crashing at a friends after watching a game on TV, but I’m starting to think that 2-3 times a week might be unbelievable. Sylvie made waffles for breakfast since she knows those are my favorite, and then I headed back to Severide’s to grab my stuff for a job I have today. I promised to meet Syl at Molly’s. This was a normal routine.

“How was the game?” Sev asks from his spot at the kitchen counter by his girlfriend.  
“Good, uh it was good,” I say as I hang up my coat quickly heading towards my room.  
“And how was Brett?” Kidd asks.  
“What?” I downplay.  
“You didn’t think we’d figure it out?” Sev says to me giving me the signature Kelly Severide smirk.  
“Figure what out?” I ask still trying to downplay it.  
“That you and Brett are sleeping together?” Sev deadpans.  
“How long has it been now? Like what a month?” Stella questions mirroring his smirk.  
“Uhh, well it’s been 10 weeks since our first date,” I explain as I decide if we are going to talk about this I should at least have a cup of coffee.  
“Wow I can’t believe she's kept quiet for that long,” Stella laughs.  
“And she’s the one wanting to keep it quiet, so please don’t speak a word of this to anyone,” I state echoing my Captain’s voice.  
“Oh no, I’m so telling Emily. She’s gonna freak!” Stella exclaims as she pops up already dialing Foster’s number.  
“Can you tell her to stop,” I nudge Sev.  
“There is no reigning Stella Kidd in,” Sev says as he lets out a light chuckle.  
“Fine, but please keep this in this loft,” I say as Sev just shrugs.  
“Can’t make any promises,” Sev says and I quirk my brow.

Well there it goes now. So much for bursting the bubble.

The job was a pretty simple one, just some window replacing and a bit of work on the doors. But there’s something about Sylvie Brett… She's addicting. Sylvie’s the only one on my mind. All I think about is her. Replacing windows I think about watching this on HGTV with her as she picks popcorn out of the bowl and places it in my mouth. I can’t stop thinking of her. She’s my everything.

Once I finished up the job, I showered up and headed to Molly’s excited to meet Syl there. I know we will have to keep things casual and keep the touching to a zero, but even seeing her blue eyes or her mesmerizing smile is enough to satisfy my craving. 

Walking in I can already hear her laugh. Her laugh is so sweet and infectious, just like her smile. She was sitting across from Cruz and Chloe sipping on a glass of wine. Chloe had her hand on Cruz’s shoulder and I was dying to copy that with my girlfriend. But instead I head to the bar and get a beer. I walk past their table and Sylvie winks at me, and I take that as she wants me to join them.

“Is this seat taken?” I ask nudging towards the stool by Sylvie.  
“Sure thing Captain,” Cruz replies as he smiles at me, “We were just discussing Brett’s organizational antics.”  
“Which are?” I quirk my brow.  
“She labels things with the fonts that describe them best,” Chloe says as Cruz chuckles.  
“Really?” I question her looking into her eyes.  
“It’s not that crazy. It keeps things organized and put in the right place,” Sylvie explains very cutely.  
“A door chair is much easier though,” Cruz shrugs.  
“Door chair?” I ask.  
“A chair that you set by the door that has your jackets and coats, gloves and stuff in the winter,” Cruz states.  
“See Joe, I told you not everyone has one of those!” Sylvie exclaims.  
“It's still more convenient than a coat closet, Otis would defend me on this one,” Joe states.  
“Actually I think Otis didn’t mind the fonts and organization,” Sylvie counters.  
“Ok roomdogs, let’s not talk about your closet arguments,” Chloe breaks, “So anything new with you Casey?”  
“Uhh, not that I can think of. Just a pretty standard routine these last few weeks,” I lie and Sylvie reaches under the table with her hand and lays it on my leg. She’s making lying really hard.  
“Well, that’s good then,” Chloe says.

The conversation with Chloe and Cruz lasted for a while and then Sylvie made an excuse about crashing early for shift, which was normally my signal that she wanted to head back to her place. So I reciprocated the excuse and excused myself out a few minutes later. She was cutely leaning against the wall outside of Molly’s patio waiting for me. 

“You ready?” She asks as she links her arm through mine.  
“Yeah, but there’s something we should talk about when we get back to your place,” I say as I make eye contact with Sylvie.  
“Oh uh yeah, is everything okay?” Sylvie asks as I can read the concern in her voice.  
“Yes, yes it’s nothing bad, it’s just that we need to talk about this thing in particular,” I elaborate.  
“Okay,” Sylvie says though her face is still doing that concentration look.

We drove to her place separately because if we didn’t our situation would be even more suspicious than we thought. 

We got back to her place, and she told me to sit at the table and wait for her. 

“So, what do we need to talk about?” Sylvie asks me.  
“I know you wanted to keep our relationship between us… but I think it’s time we tell 51,” I explain as I grab a hold of Sylvie’s hands.  
“That’s it?” Sylvie exclaims as she looks very surprised.  
“Uh, yeah,” I reply.  
“Oh thank god, I thought it was something worse,” Sylvie sighs.  
“I think we should go to Boden tomorrow morning,” I state as Sylvie nods.  
“Yeah, he needs to be the first to know,” Sylvie elaborates.  
“I know we might get a lot of strange comments, but what we feel stays between us,” I state. “No matter what people think, I still love you.”  
Sylvie leans in and kisses my hairline, “I agree.”

I guess sometimes it can be really hard to bring up those conversations, but I feel that we are on the same page. Sylvie is always open about her feelings, and that has really inspired me to be open about mine. She is an inspiration, and she makes everyday much better. 

Maybe bursting our bubble might not be so bad.


	2. Bursting the Bubble: Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They come clean to Boden, who has a reaction they did not see coming. Brett and Mackey get a call, that quickly leads Brett with her life in question, and Casey worrying about if he can save her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 is here! I hope you are enjoying it so far. This chapter is going to be a vocal point in the coming chapters. But don’t think I’ll give you the reason so easily. Stay tuned because part 3 will be coming soon.

“Morning,” Sylvie says in her morning voice sluggishly.  
I roll over and am faced with her alarmingly bright smile, “you look happy.”  
“I am,” Sylvie says as she strokes my face with her soft hands.  
“We gotta get moving, shift starts in an hour,” I say as her face falls. I let out a light chuckle at her antics, “I know, I wanna stay here with you all day. But we have a big thing to do today, and fires will need people to fight them.”  
“I know,” Sylvie says as she rolls out of the bed, and puts my CFD shirt on. “What do you want for breakfast?”  
“Whatever you feel like,” I say as I get up and run to the shower.

We rode to work together in my truck. It was the first time we’ve ever done that, and it feels really good. But I can tell she’s nervous. Ever since she put on her watch this morning, she can’t stop fiddling with it. I know it’s one of her nervous habits, so I can tell she’s nervous. 

“You ready?” I say as I park my truck in its usual spot in the front north apron.  
“Yeah,” she says though she doesn’t sound very sure.  
“Just remember, it’ll feel good not to have to hide it anymore,” I say as I plant a quick kiss on her cheek before heading into the firehouse.  
Instead of going to the locker room like we normally do, we headed straight for Boden’s office. He looks up from his desk and waves us in.

“Casey…” he says as he hands me a piece of paper. “Brett…” Boden follows as he also hands her a piece of paper.  
“Chief?” Sylvie asks.  
“Those papers have been sitting out on my desk since November,” Chief states as I look down at the paper more carefully and realize it's an HR paper about in-house relationships.   
“How...” I stutter. “How did you know?”  
“You two went on furlough together, your moods affect each other like an old married couple, and one of you jumped out of a moving fire truck to get to the other one,” Boden states very nonchalantly.  
“Gallo,” I grunt, “Candidates’ got a big mouth.”  
“All you need is to fill out those papers,” Boden explains as he smiles smugly. “Anyways, I’m happy for you. You seem very happy together.”  
“We are,” Sylvie says happily. “Thank you Chief.”

Boden dismisses us back towards the common room. Sylvie looks at me with the most unreadable expression on her face.

“That was…”  
“Surprising?” Sylvie finishes.  
“Yeah, I guess I just didn’t see that coming from Boden,” I exasperated.  
“Same here,” Sylvie says. “So how do we wanna go about telling the rest of the house?”  
“I might have accidentally slipped it to Severide and Kidd,” I download as she slaps me in the arm.  
“Matt Casey!” Sylvie exclaims. “I can’t believe you let it slip before I did.”  
“To be fair they trapped me in,” I state as she shrugs off my comment.  
“How about…” Sylvie suggests, “we just go about the day, and you follow my lead when the time is right.”  
*ambulance 61, man down from unknown causes 45 south wandale*  
“Be safe babe,” I say as I squeeze her arm before she goes running off.  
“You too,” she says.

Walking back to my quarters, I pass Severide as he smirks at me. I think he definitely knew that I talked to Boden. 

\----------

Getting the call was kinda a good distraction I guess. Mackey and I rode side by side in the ambo to the call, just like we always do. The house we rolled up to looked ominous. It was the same style as Halleck’s which resonated all over Gianna’s face.

“Well this seems familiar,” Gianna states as we hop out of the ambo.  
“Yeah,” I say with an eye roll, “follow my lead, I’m sure it’s all good.”  
“Copy that,” Gianna says as I grab the jump bag and walk up the stairs into the house.   
I knock on the door and announce that we are CFD paramedics. No one responds, so I look at Mackey who nods that we should go in. I open the door, which strangely isn’t locked.   
“Gianna, check downstairs, I’m going upstairs,” I state as my partner nods in agreement.  
“CFD paramedics,” I yell as I head upstairs, but something catches my eye.  
“Gianna, get out of here!” I exclaim as my vision clears and I can clearly see what the object in front of me is. It’s a timer, rigged to light a match which is floating in a tub of gasoline. Whoever lived here… was trying to set this place on fire.  
“What is it?” my partner asks as she is standing at the bottom of the stairs. I glance back at her with the fear in my eyes. The time is less than 30 seconds, til this whole place goes up.  
“Timer, gasoline, match… get out now!” I yell as Gianna looks at me strangely and turns to leave. “Go now, time is out!”  
As soon as my young partner is out of the door, the timer is at 15 secs, but I hear the high voice of a young child screaming for help. My first instinct is to run towards the voice. I sprint past the timer and into the back room. Once I get there, I see a young boy hiding behind his dresser, scared as I’ve ever seen.  
I run towards him and close the door behind us, “hey, it’s okay. You’re ok.”  
“He wanted to start the fire,” the boy says.  
“I know, and we are gonna get out of here,” I say as I pull him into my chest as I hear the explosion of the fire.

\----------

*Truck 81, Engine 51, house fire, 45 south wandale*

I hear the alarm, and it doesn’t catch me at first until Kidd points out.  
“Isn’t that where ambo is?” Kidd asks as she pulls the truck out of the garage.  
“Yeah,” I say and reach for my radio.  
“Brett, Mackey, do you read me?” I radio.  
“Brett’s inside the house,” Mackey radios. “The fire is spreading fast.”  
“Hold on okay, we are coming,” I radio in response.  
“Casey…” I hear over the radio, “It’s me.” a huge sigh of relief, she’s okay. “I’m here with a little boy on the top floor. The fire is in the room next to us.”  
“Can you get out?” I radio.  
“No, not now. We are trapped back here,” Sylvie says as I feel all the color from my face wash out.  
“Just wait, okay,” I radio, “we are coming as fast as we can.”

Kidd is driving as fast as she can, but it still feels like she's driving through thick mud. This is the same feeling I felt when the 10-1 came over the radio… but this feeling is worse. This time I know she’s in imminent danger, and the longer it takes for us to get there, the sooner she gets cooked alive.

My best friend died in a flashover. I miss Andy all the time, I wish that he could’ve watched Griffin and Ben grow up, it’s not fair. Hallie died in a clinic fire, and I thought I'd never recover. But I can’t lose her, she’s all I have left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	3. Bursting the Bubble: Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The bubble finally gets burst, because Matt makes his rescue a little obvious.

“Hey what’s your name buddy?” I ask the little boy who is still looking at me with extreme fear in his eyes.  
“Mason,” he stutters.  
“Well, I’m Sylvie. I’m a paramedic. And those sirens you hear out there are my friends. They are firefighters who are gonna get us out of here,” I explain as the fear in me still resounds, but Mason looks a little less scared.  
“Are you sure?” Mason stutters.  
“I’m sure,” I state. “They’re really good at this.”

I know the sirens outside mean that the trucks are here. I can hear a bunch of orders being yelled, though I can’t exactly make out the direct orders. Matt is really good at saving people, and I trust him entirely, but there are no windows in this room. And in order for people to get into this room, they’re going to have to get through a room of fire.

“Captain,” I radio. “This is Brett, the fire is moving in fast. Send a charged line to follow you, we are in the back room. No windows and the door is closed,” I explain.  
“Copy that Brett,” Casey says.  
I look down at Mason and explain, “the Captain, his name is Matt. And he’s my boyfriend, but don’t tell anyone. It’s a secret between you and me,” I say though as soon as I finish I feel the smoke in my lungs and start coughing.  
“Ok,” Mason stutters through his coughs.

\----------

“Herrmann, take Ritter in and cover Kidd and I,” I order in my Captain’s voice as Herrmann nods and Ritter follows him into the house.  
“Let’s go Kidd,” I state as Kidd follows me into the house after Sylvie. 

I rush up the stairs after Herrmann and Ritter. The bedroom I assume Sylvie is talking about is completely on fire. The bedroom, curtains, and couch is all burning. It’s an obvious arson, and I would’ve known that even if I hadn’t already known. 

“Kidd, let’s go,” I say as I look at her and rush past the fire into the room Sylvie is in.  
“Brett,” Kidd says as she rushes towards her side.  
“I’m good,” Sylvie coughs. “Get Mason out of here.”  
“Ok,” Kidd says as she scoops up the boy, and shields his body as they rush out of the room.  
“I know I said there are fires to fight, but I didn’t mean for you to fight them,” I joke as she laughs lightly through her coughs.  
“Come on, let’s get you out of here,” I say as I pick her up in bridal style, covering her with my turnout coat as much as I can.

This is honestly a nightmare come true. Having to save the woman I love most in this world out of a house fire. I’ve had to do this before, but that was different. 

Once the fresh air clears our skin, I feel a sense of relief over me. I look down at Sylvie in my arms and she looks spooked to say the least. I get her over to the ambo, still in my arms and she sets down on the stair.

“Thanks for saving me,” Sylvie says as she flashes me her signature smile.  
“We are gonna have to make agreements about not running into fires,” I say as Mackey hands her the oxygen mask.  
“I was saving a kid,” she breathes out as she lowers the oxygen mask.  
I pull up the mask back to her face, “I’m really proud of you for that, but next time, call for backup.”  
Sylvie nods and I laugh lightly, “this wasn’t how I planned to tell everyone.”  
“Guess not Captain,” Mouch says as the face of all the people from Engine and Truck are looking at us.  
“So is it official between you two now?” Mackey asks as she smirks at Sylvie and I.  
“If he didn’t make it so obvious, I would say no,” Sylvie jokes as she pulls down the mask again.  
“We’re happy for you,” Herrmann says as he pats Sylvie on the shoulder, “and glad you are okay.”  
“Same here,” Kidd says as she smiles at her friend and the little boy runs up to Sylvie.  
“Thank you,” he says as Sylvie lets him hug her tightly.  
“I’m just glad you are okay,” Sylvie says as she smiles at the little boy, with bright blue eyes, that look strangely similar compared to Sylvie’s.  
“Is this matt?” Mason asks Sylvie as he looks at me.  
“Yeah I’m Matt,” I say to the little boy.  
“Thank you for saving Sylvie, she really likes you,” Mason says very loudly as Sylvie cringes and looks down, breaking her laugh.  
“Well, I really like her too,” I say as I put my arm around Sylvie who shakes her head in delight.

\----------

We get back to the house after OFI takes Brett and mackey’s statement, and PD comes to get Mason. Sylvie convinces us she’s all fine, which is bold considering she just ran into a building with fire without any protection. 

“Brett, Mackey,” Boden says as they hop out of the ambulance.  
“Chief, I’m fine, we are all fine,” Brett says convincingly though Boden doesn’t seem to buy that for a minute.  
“I know Brett. But you are going home, you ran into a building that was on fire, it was a setup, and for all we know someone could be targeting you,” Boden states as Sylvie looks at me shakily.  
“I can drive her home,” I offer as Boden looks at me smugly.  
“Go ahead Captain, Kidd can cover Truck til you get back,” Boden states as I walk up to Sylvie and smile at her.  
“You ready to go?” I ask.  
“Yeah,” Sylvie says as she leaps her arm through mine.  
“Next time let me fight the fires,” I state as she presses a kiss against my neck.  
“Deal,” She says.


	4. Space Pals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sylvie heads home after the call, and is reminded of something Matt told her he does after tough calls. She ends up having a conversation with Matt about new additions to their life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long delay. I had some serious writers block on this story. But we are back up now, and there should be plenty of chapters coming in the next few days.

I got home after the fire, and immediately went to shower off all the soot and smoke. I still felt the burning in my lungs, but not too bad. After that I kinda just sat around at my place, it’s a weird feeling being home without Matt. Normally we spend all our time off shift together, except when he’s working a job, or I’m teaching a workout class. I spent a little time looking over the paper that Boden gave us. It's pretty straightforward, just talking about consenting and the department not being responsible for anything, and not giving our house a bad name. 

I could be catching up on sleep, but it’s barely 4pm, and I could be making dinner, but what fun is it to make dinner for one person. I seriously don’t know what Boden expected me to do after he sent me home. Does he not know that I literally can’t sit still?

In my efforts to occupy myself, I did some dishes, which was boring as usual. I did some straightening up in my living room area. Some of the shelves needed a little dusting so I did that too. After about an hour, I got even more bored. It was too early for me to go to sleep, and I really didn’t feel like watching trashy TV. 

I remember during that breakfast Stella and Kelly made us do that Matt had talked about his love for animals. I grew up on a farm, so I've had and taken care of all types of animals. We had dogs, cats, pigs, cows, chickens, and even more. Horses are always my favorite, though getting kicked by one is not the best feeling. I know the local humane society is open all day, and the dogs always like visitors.

Getting out of my place was nice. Besides hearing the familiar sounds of sirens blaring, and knowing I’m not in the ambo. It’s a strange feeling. 

Walking into the humane society, a lady at the front desk greets me, “Hi, welcome to the humane society. What can we help you with?”  
“I just was wondering if any of your dogs would like a visitor,” I explain, “My boyfriend says he comes here often to see the pups.”  
“Who’s your boyfriend?” the lady asks, which is a bit intrusive, but I don’t mind.  
“Matt Casey,” I explain.  
The lady smiles at me, “the firefighter?”  
“Yes, ma’am, I’m a paramedic at the same house,” I explain as she leads me back to what kinda looks like a holding area, but containing dogs.   
It’s really sad if you think about it. It’s not like these dogs get to go home, they live in these little cages, and the workers do their best to take care of them, but there are cages full.  
“What type of dogs do you like? We have some really small ones, to huge ones,” the lady explains.  
“Well, take me to the ones who are the least visited. I think they deserve a good scratch behind their ears.” I reply as she smiles and leads me down a hallway towards this cage. In this cage were two of the most beautiful dogs I’ve ever seen. They both don’t look more than a year old, but are large labradors. One is brown and the other is golden.  
“These two were rescued just a few days ago from a puppy mill. They’re around 15 months old, and were found out on the streets,” the lady explains as the dogs come up to me in the cage.  
“This one is Cosmo,” she explains as I run my hand over the golden lab, “and this one is Nova,” I say as I look over at the chocolate lab who is chewing a bone.

Cosmo and Nova were the sweetest dogs. They were pretty timid at first, but after playing with them for 20 or so minutes, they opened up. They chased each other around in their little room for a while, and we played some tug of war. I know why Matt does this now. I mean how could you not be happy when sweet dogs are all around you. I love Tuesday, but because of the pandemic she hasn’t been around as much. She stays with Ritter most of the days. 

Tuesday brought a lot of joy to the firehouse, same as Pouch. They both took a liking to Mouch, which in and of itself, is really ironic. And then obviously there was the whole thing with Mr. Sprinkles, but I’m pretty sure everyone is tight-lipped about that. 

Nova is a little bigger than Cosmo. She’s got this luscious brown fur, and her eyes are so chocolatey. Cosmo on the other hand is a total sweetheart. He loves to be pet. Nova likes to tug at the toys or chew the bones, but Cosmo is very content to just let me scratch his ears.

I played with the dogs for almost 2 hours, it was super relaxing and joyful. But even after leaving the place, I felt something. It’s like something was telling me to go back. Something about the look on the faces of Cosmo and Nova were imprinted in the forefront of my mind

I know Matt loves animals, and I grew up around them. I also know that his place doesn’t allow animals, but mine does. I don’t really see that as a problem because he spends most of his time at my place, and now everyone from 51 knows. 

Taking a step and rescuing dogs is kinda a big thing, but it’s not like it’s a kid or anything. These are animals that need a home, need love, and need fed. They aren’t a child whose morals we have to influence. I’ve heard from so many people that when you meet the right person you know, and that’s very true. But i think it also applies to animals and pets. 

\----------

Once morning finally came, I was more than excited to have a normal day. Matt said he would be coming to my places after shift immediately. This was what we normally did since Matt now had some stuff at my place, and I had a few things at his. Most of the time we stayed at my place because Severide and Kidd didn’t really know about us- until now that is. 

I made us some breakfast since normally only the incoming shift gets breakfast at the firehouse. Matt texted and told me he was on his way. It’s still weird thinking I was supposed to be on shift, I really hate a disruption of my routine, so it was strange.

“Morning babe,” Matt says as I open the door and let him in.  
“How was shift?” I ask as I plant a kiss on his cheek.  
“Good, nothing crazy, we had a meeting with Mackey about the incident reports, but nothing that needed your input,’ Matt explains. “I missed you.’  
“I missed you too,” I say, “It’s boring being here while everyone is on shift.”  
“Did you do anything?” Matt asks.  
“Cleaned up around here, and then I went to the animal shelter to pet the dogs,” I smile.  
Matt laughs, “You sound like me.”  
“What can I say, they do bring a lot of joy,” I explain.  
“Any cute ones?” Matt inquires jokingly.  
I grab his hand and sit him down across from her at my kitchen table, “Well that’s what I wanted to talk about. I know we spend most of our time at my place, I don’t have anything against your place, and I guess now that everyone knows---”  
Matt places his hand on my face, “slow down Syl, and just ask me.”  
“I wanna adopt a dog,” I say, “actually 2.”  
Matt smiles, “really?”  
“Yeah, I met these 2 dogs, Cosmo and Nova, and I think they would be the perfect addition,” I say as I show him the pictures of Cosmo and Nova on my phone.   
“Well my place with Severide doesn’t allow pets, but yours does, so they’d be with you,” Matt clarifies.  
“I know, but you are over here most of the time, and I have plenty of experience with animals inside a house,” I explain.  
“How about we eat the food you made, and you can tell me all about them,” Matt says as he looks me in the eyes, giving me his solemn Matt Casey look. And at this rate, if he keeps looking at me that way, there’s gonna be more than dogs in our family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, I would love to hear your opinions on if you like where this story is going in the comments below. Also did you catch why the title is space pals?


	5. For a Purpose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt and Sylvie welcome the pups home, but Matt has an important question he wants to ask Sylvie. And they share a sweet moment realizing how all things always are for a reason.

In the morning Sylvie had jumped out of her side of the bed. I could feel the energy radiating from her all night even. She was excited. Yesterday after I’d gotten a few hours of sleep we had gone to the store and picked out everything we needed for Cosmo and Nova, and we had even gone to visit them. 

Sylvie wasn’t kidding about how social and lovable they were. They ran right up to me and I gave them a good scratch on the ears. And the connection was definitely there for me too.

“Morning,” I say as I walk out of Sylvie’s room to find her scrambling around the kitchen.  
“Hi,” Sylvie smiled.  
“You alright?” I asked, noticing her frantic behavior.  
“Just trying to get everything ready,” Sylvie explained.  
I scoffed, “their dogs, not humans, Brett.”  
“I know—“ Sylvie said, “but god, can you imagine if I’m like this what my parents must have been like when I came to live with them. I mean that would be real chaos.”  
“But you were a toddler with a personality of your own, and very convincing looks,” I joke as I lay my hand on her shoulder, “let this be fun.”  
“You’re right,” Sylvie agrees, “I guess I just want them to feel welcome considering they are coming from a cage and all.”  
“Anything is better than where they are now,” I explain.

After I gave Syl some reassuring, she seemed to calm down a bit. I know she’s excited, and so am I. Adding 2 big softies to this home is gonna be fun. I never had pets growing up, but I had some experience with the dogs at the firehouse, and I know Sylvie grew up around all types of animals.

We got to the place basically when it opened. Sylvie grabbed by hand and was squeezing it so tightly, I could tell how excited she was. I had the leashes in my hand, along with collars. Sylvie had picked out the nicest things, and the things she got for Nova were so girly. It was sweet.

“Here Nova girly,” Sylvie calls as soon as she sees the chocolate lab.  
“Comso, guess what buddy?” I ask the dog as I bend down next to him.  
“Ok they are all yours.” The lady explains to me as she hands me the paperwork that we had already signed.  
“Thank you,” I replied, smiling at her.  
“I have no doubt they’ll be in a great home,” she explains as she smiles and walks away.  
“You ready to go home pups?” Sylvie asks the dogs as she puts the purple collar on Nova and the green collar on Cosmo.  
“I think so,” I replied, taking Nova’s leash and we head back to the car.

We got to Sylvie’s car, the dogs stayed in the back, chewing on a bone Sylvie got them. It was the cutest thing seeing her interact with the dogs. She was so sweet with them, and very gentle. And her smile is infectious.

“So according to this paper, both of them have been vaccinated up to the 2 year vaccines. And they’ve been spayed and neutered,” Sylvie explains as she looks down at the paperwork we’d been given.  
“That’s good,” I reply.  
“Yeah,” Sylvie says as she glances over at me. “I can hear your thinking from all the way over here.”  
“I guess I’m just a little distracted,” I explain.  
“You wanna talk about it?” Sylvie presses.  
“I don’t wanna jump the gun,” I say.  
“About what?” Sylvie asks.  
“Well, it’s just now that we have Cosmo and Nova, when I leave you’ll be dealing with two rather large dogs on your own, and that’s not really fair—“  
“I get that, but just tell me what it is you really are asking,” Sylvie says as she interrupts my sentence.  
“I think we should live together, like permanently,” I download. “I know we’ve only been together for 3 months and that’s really quick, but I feel like I’m always at your place, and I have a drawer and a toothbrush.”  
“Matt Casey,” Sylvie exclaims. “Of course you can move in!”  
“Really?” I ask.  
“Yes really. I know my place is small, but you’ve been living with Severide and Kidd, and I’m sure they lack knowledge of spatial boundaries,” Sylvie says winking at me sweetly.  
“Yeah the amount of times I’ve walked into them doing it on the couch is more times than I can count,” I joke.  
“I guess there’s no washing that out of your mind huh?” Sylvie counters jokingly.  
“Yeah,” I laugh.

We got them settled in at our place, god it feels so good to say that. Sylvie was very adamant that they would not lay on her couch, yes it’s still her couch. She had pride in a lot of things at her place, they are mostly family heirlooms or antiques she’s gotten from various places. 

Nova seemed to settle in a bit more than Cosmo, he kinda just trotted around behind Sylvie. We took them for a walk around the block, they stopped to sniff a lot of things, which Sylvie reassured me was normal. I love dogs, and I always thought I’d get one, but Hallie wasn’t really a fan of animals, and Gabby didn’t care for them either. I know people say opposites attract, but Sylvie and I have fairly similar personalities and life goals. I could tell her countless amounts of times how selfless she is, and how willing she is to fulfill other people’s needs, but she would deflect them. And I’m sure she’d say the same of me.

I never have been one to make a big deal of anything. I always felt that flying under the radar was the best way to go. I guess that’s partially because I grew up in a rough part of town, and in a tough home, but it’s always been indented into my mind to essentially be a peacekeeper. And the thing about Sylvie is that she’s the same way, so it makes talking things out so hard at times. We both want to listen to each other and we respect each other to the point we will make ourselves miserable to make the other happy.

After we picked up dinner during the walk, the dogs went to lay in their beds, and we retreated to the couch. Sylvie quickly snuggled into my chest, her legs entwined with mine. When we first started dating I learned quickly how much she loved cuddling up together, even more how much she loves when I rest my hand on her thigh. It’s really sweet how much she loves cuddles.

“I was just thinking about how grateful I am that someone invented adoption,” I say as Sylvie glances up at me, smirking.  
“Any reason in particular,” Sylvie asks. “Though I’m not disagreeing with you at all.”  
“I was just thinking about Cosmo and Nova, and how great rescuing animals is,” I explain as Sylvie nods.  
“Agreed, I think those dogs were meant to be with us,” Sylvie says, “it might sound a little tacky though.”  
“No, I think everyone and everything is with who they are for a reason,” I state as Sylvie pulls herself up from my lap, and smiles.  
“And the proof?” Sylvie asks lightly.  
“Well if you hadn’t been in foster care, then you would’ve never been matched with your family in Fowlerton, and therefore never meeting Harrison who made you move to 51,” I state confidently as she chuckles at my antics.  
Sylvie’s face levels out, “and what about you?”  
“I haven’t really thought about that,” I explain, honestly.  
“Well I believe that if you hadn’t met Andy and Kelly in the academy then you wouldn’t have wanted to be at 51, and because you were at 51 you met gabby. And I know this might sound weird coming from me, but I think it’s a good thing you and Gabby were together for so long because it let me fly under the radar and have other relationships, which ultimately showed me how to be a better partner when it came to my final one,” Sylvie explains as her blue eyes captivate my soul, dragging me further into the spell that is Sylvie Brett.  
“Final one?” I inquire.  
“Well that is assuming you don’t do anything stupid, my love,” She jokes as she runs her long fingers thoruhg my hair.  
“I don’t plan on it,” I say as she smiles back at me.  
“We should probably head to bed now, we have shift again tomorrow,” Sylvie explains as she pulls me off the couch dramatically.  
“How do you think everyone will react to the puppers?” I ask.  
“We will have to wait and see,” She says before dropping a kiss on my lips and shooing me off to the bathroom to wash up for bed.

Everyday I fall more in love with Sylvie Brett.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you are enjoying the TAIE saga. It’s been fun to write. And I also found out that Christie Casey is guest starring in an upcoming episode and I cannot wait to see the storyline with her. And if her and Sylvie meet I can just picture the moment already. Let me know if you are interested in me writing a fic about a possible path for the upcoming episodes.


	6. Baby Steps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sylvie receives big news and Matt gets to talk to Severide about a big decision. Sylvie shares a funny memory and Matt finds it cute.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit all over the place, but it kinda is a Segway to the future.

This morning I woke up after Sylvie. I immediately knew she was gone because I didn’t feel her warmth. She’s adorable in the mornings, so it makes them a much better part of my day.

I never really was a morning person, but Sylvie so is. She wakes up early every morning on shift. It doesn’t exactly make sense considering you’d want more sleep for a 24 hour shift, but her habits are always methodical. 

I got up around 3 am to take Cosmo and Nova out last night. I didn’t hear any noise from them, but I thought rather safe than sorry, I don’t want to get dog piss all over Sylvie’s place, though technically it’s now ours, but we have to sort out the rent and payments still.

Walking out of the bedroom I look to the table where she normally is, but I didn’t find her there. I looked around the room and found her looking all cute, sitting in between both of the dogs' beds. She’s sipping on her coffee, and scratching both the pups heads.

It’s really sweet how much she loves them already. I mean if her couch wasn’t fancy and probably made of nice expensive fabric, she’d totally suck up to the puppy dog eyes. 

Though I’m pretty sure the only puppy dog eyes I’d melt to are hers.

“Morning babe, and pups,” I say as I lean down to their eyes and smile brightly at her.  
“I think they are the best morning buddies,” Sylvie says.  
“I’d argue with that if they weren’t so darn cute,” I joke as she smiles.  
“Hey, I know I got up extra early because Boden wants to meet with me. I don’t know exactly why yet, but I hope it’s nothing bad.” Sylvie says as her face turns more serious looking at me.  
“I’m sure it’s all good. So I'll bring the pups then?” I ask.  
“Yes please.” Sylvie says as she hops up from the floor planting a quick kiss on my cheek. “See you at work babe.”

——-

Walking into shift holding 2 leashes attached to two dogs was not something I’d figure I’d ever do, but here I was. It was still well before Bell's up, but I like to get in a bit early to jumpstart the paperwork. I know Sylvie went in about an hour ago, and I assume the meeting is probably done by now.

Not even halfway up the app floor do the dogs see Sylvie doing restock. They tug their leases and run right towards her.

“Awww, look at these firehouse dogs.” Sylvie says as she bends down giving them a good pet on the top of their heads. “I think we might have to ask the Captain if you can stay huh?”  
“Well they do seem like good dogs, so I guess they can stay,” I say, playing along with her jokes. “How’d the meeting with Boden go?”  
“It was good, surprising I guess.” Sylvie states.  
“And?” I press.  
“Well it was him, Chief Colson, and I. I thought I’d had something to do with the fire, but no. Chief Colson said he wants me to start teaching classes at the academy,” Sylvie says as she continues her handiwork on the rig.  
“That’s great!” I exclaim. “What classes?”  
“BLS and triage protocol. He said I show potential as a possible leader,” Sylvie explains.  
I smile brightly at her, “that you do. You of all people deserve this. You were born to lead, and I know that.”  
“I guess I didn’t see it coming at all. I know Stella is taking the Lieutenants test and I’m so proud of her and she deserves that so much. And I know with all the modern social issues they probably want more women in leadership positions in the CFD—“  
“No, this isn’t about using you to make the CFD look more diverse. It’s that they finally recognized how much of a badass you are, Sylvie Brett. And it’s taken them long enough to see it.” I say as I lay my hands on her shoulders.  
“How do you always know what to say?” Sylvie asks.  
“I think I learned the power of words from someone really wise,” I state.  
“Well you’ll have to introduce me sometimes, I think I could use some,” Sylvie jokes as she smiles back at me. Her smile is enough reassurance for me.

——-

Shift was fairly busy for both of us. Ambo had a lot of calls during lunch time, and barely snuck in for dinner. I know they got one call during the night and it seemed to be pretty long, I think it was an EMS plan 2. We got a call a bit after that, it was quick. 

When I walked back into the bunkroom, I saw quite possibly the sweetest thing. Cosmo had snuggled up on Sylvie’s bed with her. He was laying right at her feet. He was being like a blanket for her. I looked around for Nova, maybe she had crawled up with Mackey or someone, but I found her in my quarters. She passed out laying under my bed. It was sweet.

As shift wound down, ambo got a few more calls, which honestly was approaching their record. And on top of that, it was freezing outside, and the forecast said a snowstorm was headed our way. 

That basically means hunkering down and snuggling up together on the couch. That sounds like a dream to her and I both. I have a small construction job for later today, and Sylvie has her first class to teach.

She left straight from shift to her class. I think today she’s teaching 2 BLS classes, which will be easy for her. She is a total stone cold slayer when it comes to her job. Sylvie honestly is pretty good being honest and humble when it comes to her job. She would never brag about how good she is at her job. And I know I probably don’t know everything even.

Looking up from my blueprints I hear her keys opening in the door, and soon enough Cosmo and Nova are running towards her.

“How was the class?” I ask as she tosses her bag by the door.  
“It was good, but I’m so tired,” she says as she collapses on the couch.  
“Looks like you made it in before the snow hit,” I comment as I move towards the couch.  
“Yeah…” Sylvie says as she moves to the side letting me sit down next to her. I pull her legs up over my lap and her head lies on the arm of the chair.  
“You ok?” I ask.  
“Yeah I’m okay. I just feel a little over my head,” Sylvie explains.  
“Remember what I told you that day sitting on Mr. Larson’s porch?” I state as her eyes look over at mine. “I told you that if anyone could handle a bomb being dropped in their lap it would be you. And I meant that.”  
“I don’t know if I’m doing this as a distraction because it’s almost March now and this time last year it was so good. I just don’t know anymore,” Sylvie sighs as her head flops back on the head rest.  
“Sylvie I know the feeling. Every year around the time my dad died, throwing myself into the job always worked. And after everything you went through this year it’s okay to want to do that. But I don’t want you to feel alone, whatever you need. I am always here,” I explain as I look over at Sylvie’s light eyes, staring into them deeply.  
“What did I do to deserve a guy like you?” Sylvie asks me.  
“All you did was be you,” I state. “Because that’s all I can ask for. And it's all I ever want.”

I couldn’t ask for anyone better than Sylvie. She’s everything I could ever ask for. She’s perfectly imperfect. Everything about her is amazing. Including her irrational fear of clowns and strong dislike of cantaloupe. But most importantly I love her smile and the color of her eyes. They make everything worth it. She lights up the room with her laughter and when she smiles it melts all the pain anyone could ever feel go away. 

Sylvie Brett is not Hallie Thomas or Gabriela Dawson… she’s more than them combined. And that’s all I could ask for.

——-

“Hey wakey wakey sleepyhead,” I say as I run my fingers through her blonde tousled hair, “it’s time to get up.”  
“What time is it?” She asks me, as her blue eyes flutter open.  
“5:30, I thought I should get you up so you don’t get up at 3 am,” I explain as she smiles.  
“How thoughtful of you,” she says.  
“You wanna get dinner or make something?” I ask her.  
“I can make something,” Sylvie explains as she sluggishly gets up.  
“Sounds good, I’ll take the pups out cause it’s snowing pretty hard and soon enough it’ll be worse,” I explain.  
“Okay,” Sylvie replies.

Walking along the sidewalk, Cosmo and Nova are being a little silly. Nova doesn’t want to walk in the snow, and Cosmo can’t stop trying to eat the snow. It’s cute their antics. 

I hear the buzzing in my phone, I pick it up and see Severide's name on the screen.

“Hey man what’s up?” I ask him.  
“I think it’s time,” Severide says.  
“Time for what?” I ask.  
“To propose to Stella,” Severide says.  
“Congrats man, that’s amazing!” I exclaim as I open the door back to our place.  
“I need your help, and Brett. Well mainly Brett,” he explains as Cosmo and Nova follow me into the elevator.  
“Ok, I’m almost back,” I explain.  
“Do you think it’s too soon?” Severide asks me.  
“Whatever time works for you is best,” I say.  
“Can I talk to Brett now?” Severide presses.  
I huff, and hand the phone to Sylvie as soon as I get in, and mouth Severide to Brett.  
She talks to him for a little. Making a bunch of faces both extremely happy and a few questionable looks.  
After she hangs up, she just stares at me, smiling.  
“Did he tell you?” She asks.  
“Yeah, she did,” I explain.  
“This is amazing Matt! Our best friends are gonna get married!” Sylvie says as she smiles brightly.  
“I know, it’s amazing.” I state.  
“But?” Sylvie presses.  
“No, nothing but. I just worry about him, he’s a lot at times. And I just want him to be happy, and we saw what happened last time he got married,” I explain.  
“Yeah him and Stella both have rough pasts. But we’ve seen them fight for each other, and I have no doubt they will ever stop that.” Sylvie says to me as her blue eyes make direct contact with mine.   
“It’s really great having you here with me always. And it’s even better that we can be happy together,” I say.  
“That’s so true. It’s great being in love, and it’s even more wonderful when our best friends are as well. Severide is the closest thing to a brother you have ever gotten, and Stella is my sister from another mother.” Sylvie says as she lays her hand on my hand. “This might be good practice for our wedding you know?”  
“A wedding now huh? Thinking ahead much?” I joke as she smiles.  
“Matt, I’ve planned 2, had none. And my mother told me that I cannot let her spend anymore money on a wedding we won’t be having, so yes I’ll take all the practice I can get,” Sylvie says as I laugh.  
“Smart woman,” I joke.  
“But let’s make sure they have a bomb wedding and we can dance our hearts out,” Sylvie says.  
“Let’s enjoy the baby steps first,” I say as Sylvie plants a kiss on my cheek, and rubs her long fingers across my neck.


	7. Laughter is the Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sylvie and Kelly team up, while Matt ponders a decision regarding his family.

This morning Sylvie got picked up by Kelly who then decided that it was time for them to go ring shopping. Sylvie had apparently figured out Stella’s ring size, and Kelly was insistent that they got the ball rolling on this quickly. And Sylvie was no different.

After a morning walk with Cosmo and Nova, I sat back down to enjoy morning coffee. It was a bit lonely without Sylvie’s whistling while cooking, or discussing the latest news story. I read a text, that kinda shocked me.

My sister messaged me saying that we needed to get together soon. I didn’t know what this meant. We had been doing family dinners ever since her divorce with Jim, and it had been good to watch Violet grow up. I know I wasn’t around much when she was really young, but she was blossoming into a great young woman, and I totally am not biased. 

Christie is my loving big sister, and I feel guilty at times that I was probably a much more annoying little brother. It was rough trying to explain to Christie about the divorce. I really had a tough time during that, but Christie understood. She was understanding about it, and that meant more than she knew.

I’m almost 100% sure that Sylvie is a sister just as good as Christie is to me. I don’t know much about Sylvie’s younger brother. She says they don’t talk much because he’s busy, though I do know they’ve been talking more in this new year. I think the pandemic made Sylvie a little more cautious about being away from her parents. I remember she was always checking in on them, and scolding them if they forgot their masks. It’s really sweet how much she cares.

“Hey Sev,” I say as I pick up the phone, seeing his name appear on the phone.  
“Dude, I think I broke Brett,” He says.  
“What is that supposed to mean?” I ask him.  
“She’s gone mad. It’s like she took over the wedding that hasn’t even been decided yet,” Severide explains as I let out a light laugh.  
“How far has she gone?” I ask.  
Severide hesitates, “she’s talking about whatever the hell a boutonniere is.”  
Of course Sev doesn’t know what that is, “you should’ve known this would happen. And I’m pretty sure this is her plan to distract herself from accidentally sharing your secret.”  
“Maybe by choosing Brett to help me, I created a monster,” Severide says.  
“Just leave her be. It’ll be fine, trust me man,” I say as I laugh again at him.  
“Alright, bye.”

———

After a quick run to the hardware store to pick up some supplies for tomorrow’s construction job, I got back to our place quick. I had gradually been moving some of my stuff into Sylvie’s place. After my place went up in flames 2 years ago, I didn’t really have much. I had 2 boxes worth of what Sylvie would call decorations, and then a few tubs of clothes. Sylvie has most of her stuff in the closet, so the dresser was pretty open for my stuff.

And I do find it very cute how she had everything so organized in her closet. It’s like walking into some parallel universe full of all the fonts on Microsoft Word. It’s obsessive, but insanely cute.

It’s always something about her quirks that make me love her just that little bit more.

“I’m home,” Sylvie says as I hear her keys clink on the kitchen counter.  
“Now that’s a welcoming,” I joke as I see Cosmo and Nova licking her face affectionately.  
“How was your day?” Sylvie asks me as she smiles mid laughter at the dogs antics.  
“It was good. I answered some emails, got some stuff on my schedule lined up, and made a run to the hardware store. What about you? Have a good day with Sev?” I ask.  
“Yeah. It took us a while to find the perfect one, but I think we did. Stella’s one lucky woman,” Sylvie explains, and I have no doubt she’s correct.  
“That she is,” I agree.  
“Though I may have gone a bit obsessive when I had to explain to Kelly about the cuts of diamonds. It’s like he had never seen a ring before. Britney must have had a fun time getting hers,” Sylvie jokes, as I too laughs thinking back on his Vegas wedding.  
“Oh because you are such the expert,” I joke to Sylvie.  
“I’ve worn 2, so I think I have fair judgement. Engagements are personal, and I just want everything to be right for Stella, because she deserves it,” Sylvie explains.  
“Do you ever think about yourself?” I ask jokingly as she smiles back at me.  
“Not when I have you to be thinking about,” Sylvie smiles.  
“You know, Christie texted today,” I say.  
Sylvie’s eyebrows raise, “everything okay with her and Violet?”  
“Yeah, she wants to get together, and I’m sure that’s code for I want to apologize for forcing you to go to moms wedding because I didn’t want to,” I explain as Sylvie nods.  
“Well tell me the date and what to bring,” Sylvie says.  
“See that’s kinda the problem,” I say, “she doesn’t know we’re dating.”  
“Oh,” Sylvie says, as the shock rises on her face.  
“It’s not that I don’t want her to know about you, because I want everyone to know about you, cause you are that amazing. But after we stopped getting together regularly, the dating interrogations kinda stopped,” I explained as Sylvie nodded.  
“But she knows who I am?” Sylvie asks, as she refers to knowing we aren’t dating, but knowing who Sylvie is.  
“Yeah, I might have accidentally spent an entire family dinner discussing a paramedic named Sylvie,” I say, embarrassed at the moment in hindsight.  
“You talk about me?” Sylvie asks.  
“I did, all the time. Even before we were dating. You are my best friend, and you so happen to give excellent advice,” I elaborate as she sits down at the kitchen chair across from me.  
“That’s really sweet, Matt,” Sylvie says.  
“Do you not talk about me?” I joke.  
“No no I do. Probably too much. That’s why Julie thought we were dating, and whenever I call my mom she always asks how you are doing, and that started long before we were together,” Sylvie explained.  
“Glad to know the feeling is mutual,” I say.  
“So back to your sister,” Sylvie says, “when do you plan on getting together.”  
“I’m gonna call her tomorrow, and I’ll tell her about us; and then we can set a date for dinner.” I explain as Sylvie smiles.  
“I’ll take any chance I can get to see the people who helped shape you into your wonderful self,” Sylvie says as she cups my face with her hand.  
“But after this, you are taking me to Fowlerton so I can meet the people who raised you. Because I’m gonna want to know all the secrets.” I say leaning in and kissing her softly.  
“I think I know the secret that it is you are searching for,” Sylvie says as she reaches her hand down. “It’s all about laughter.” At the end of the word she shoves her pointy fingers against my ribs causing a laugh to burst from my lips.  
“Oh the tickle fight is on,” I say as I copy her moves, making her yell in laughter. 

I think her secret is right. When in doubt, laughing is always the answer.


	8. My Sylvie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meeting Matt’s sister!

Sylvie is probably the most supportive person I’ve ever met. Yesterday on shift, there was this little kid who was afraid to get out of this car that was about to light up with the engine hit the leaking fuel, and Sylvie came over- despite me telling her to stay back. And she just calms down the kid, and convinces him to grab onto Severide’s arms.

About 20 seconds later, the car went up in flames. I know she’s great with victims, especially kids, but this was different. She just felt steady, I know there is something about her that reads collected, and truly that balances out my unsteadiness, or erratic behaviors at times.

After the last shift, my sister told us to meet her for dinner, socially distanced at her place, tomorrow. So I told Sylvie, and she practically lept. She seems so elated to be meeting my sister, and I have no idea why. I mean what’s so special about my sister? Yeah she's a great sister, but I’m unsure about Sylvie’s excitement. 

“Do you think she’ll like my vegan chocolate cake?” Sylvie asks me excitedly as we hop in my truck, headed towards my sisters house.  
“I think she will love it. And I’m sure she will be coaxing you into a vegan lifestyle as soon as she shakes your hand,” I explain as I lean over to Sylvie. “You’re a great girlfriend.”  
Sylvie presses her lips into mine, “Except it Matt Casey, we happen to make a really great team.”  
“Agreed,” I say as I smile at her, happy at her antics. 

Sylvie’s face slowly transforms into nerves as I drive. It’s cute her nervous antics, she fiddles with her watch band, or she tucks her hair behind her ear repeatedly. 

Christie’s house is fairly nice. The exterior is solid, and her garden out front is well kept. And I did notice how nicely maintained the windows are I put in last year. 

I’ve been doing less construction jobs this year, most people have been hesitant to hire, when they have time on their hands now. But I have had some good ones in the last few years, and the CFD is keeping me busy anyways.

“Do I look okay?” Sylvie asks nervously as she looks up at me, as we approach the front door.  
“You look great,” I say, “And don’t worry, Christie will love you.”  
“Are you sure, because I know she likes Gabby, and I’m really no competition,” Sylvie says, as I hear footsteps from behind the door. But what Sylvie said struck a chord, does she really compare herself from Gabby?  
“Matt, hi!” Christie says smiling brightly at me. “And Sylvie, it’s great to meet you.”  
“It’s great to meet you as well,” Sylvie says smiling back at Christie as she is engulfed in a big hug.  
“Hey sis,” I say, giving Christie a side hug.  
“You look good Matt, I like when you grow your hair out, makes you look like what you did when you were younger,” Christie explains to me, as I cringe. And here we go again. “He was a good kid, but he always looked better when he could grow his hair out.”  
“I agree, it’s cute all scruffy,” Sylvie says, as she ruffles my hair, lightly, causing a smile to breech on my lips.  
“Where’s Violet?” I ask, deferring the conversation.  
“She’s finishing up some homework, I think she was having a bit of trouble on an English essay. But she’ll figure it out,” Christie explains as she takes the cake from Sylvie’s hands, “This was very sweet of you, Sylvie.”  
“Anytime, I enjoy baking, and I’ve been doing some more experiments in vegan cooking.” Sylvie says as she looks around, with a look I can tell is her pondering. “I don’t mean to overstep, but I might be able to help Violet with her English homework. I majored in Literature in college.”  
How did I not know she majored in literature? “You what?” I ask.  
“Yes please,” I hear a voice say from the back door, Violet stands there smiling, book in hand.  
Violet walks up to Sylvie, a bright smile on her face, “So you must be Sylvie? I’ve heard a lot, maybe some too personal things, Uncle Matt has a big mouth. And yes, I would love some help on my english assignment.”  
Now I’ve definitely sent Sylvie into a long rant tonight, I guess I never knew my family had such a big mouth behind my back. But I do admit, I did talk about Sylvie the majority of family dinners for a few weeks.  
“Ok enough enough, let’s eat.” Christie says as she shows us to the dining room, plates all set and food ready.

Christie has a big mouth, and so does Violet. They’re my family and I love them, but if they tell another young Matt story to Sylvie, I might lose it. 

Sylvie had a great time though, which made it all worth it. She talked to Christie about vegan recipes, which doesn’t surprise me that she is interested in. And then she went and helped Violet on her junior english assignment. It was over some book I’ve never heard of, but Sylvie definitely had because she went all ‘eager Brett’, and started taking over the whole thing. I’m sure Violet was thrilled because it meant less work for her. 

“Oh my god, look at you!” Sylvie exclaims as we sit on the couch together, her looking through, and might I say mocking my kid photo album.  
“Just stop it, I was little,” I defend. The photo is something I have no memory of, but it’s me decked out in blackhawks gear, holding a hockey stick that is far too big to play with.  
“You were so cute, look at you. Big stormy blue eyes and all,” Sylvie says, gushing over the picture.  
“There were a few days like that. Days that were really good,” I say, my voice strickening as I think back on my childhood.  
“I bet those mean a lot,” Sylvie says, closing the photobook, and looking up at me.  
“Yeah,” I state, “Yeah they do.”  
“You don’t talk about your childhood much,” Sylie points out.  
“Well, there’s not much anyone would want to hear about,” I explain as she continues to look at me, eyes staring into mine.  
“It’s okay to share the not so good stuff with me, Matt. I promise I won’t think less about you.” Sylvie explains as she grabs my hand, softly. “I’ll love you no matter what, and a crappy childhood won’t change that.”  
“Thanks Sylvie,” I say. “And I know I don’t talk about growing up much, but I will one day.”  
“And I’ll be here, whenever you are ready,” Sylvie says as she pushes my hair off of my face, smiling at me.  
“Ok okay, enough about me. How did I never know you majored in literature?” I ask her as she chuckles.  
“Well, I'm a paramedic with a degree in literature, so that’s self explanatory on it’s own,” she smiles.  
“Did you plan on becoming a paramedic after college?” I ask.  
“I knew I wanted to, but I wasn’t planning on being full-time. Especially back then I was expected to stay home and raise a family, and I was going to write. That’s what my dream job really was.” Sylvie explains.  
“Is that why you and Mouch wrote that book?” I ask, jokingly.  
“I guess, but that was just really fun,” Sylvie explained, making her laugh.  
“There’s lots to know about you Sylvia Brett,” I say.  
Sylvie pushes her hand over my lips, “No Sylvia, that’s only for my mother. And if you ever call me that in front of anyone, you will be called Matthew for the foreseeable future,” Sylvie threanens.  
“Can I ask a question?” I say, as she glares.  
“FIne, only one though,” Sylvie says.  
“So was Sylvia your birth name, or adopted name?” I ask.  
“Birth name, so it's on my birth certificate, but I’ve gone by Sylvie since I can remember,” She explains.  
“I like Sylvia, but I also love my Sylvie.”


	9. Live in Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kelly gets help from Sylvie and Matt, as he makes his plans to propose to Stella.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a bit of a shorter chapter. But it’ll be worth it, and I have a great storyline coming up starting at around chapter 13, so look out.

The ball was officially rolling for Severide and Kidd. The plan was fairly simple. Sylvie was going to take Stella to a spa date, followed by drinks at Molly’s. While they are at Molly’s, I will head up to the cabin and prep the decorations that are already there, but just need a bit of setting up. Severide will stay back at the loft, and once Kidd gets back, he will surprise her with a trip to the cabin. Sylvie will leave right as Stella leaves the bar, so she will arrive no more than 30 mins before they do. 

Once Stella and Kelly get to the loft, the place won’t be lit by candle lights, and the fireplace. We will be hiding in the back porch, so out of sight as Kelly will make the proposal. And then once we get the all clear, it’s celebration time.

We devised this plan a few days back on shift. Sylvie was already in my quarters filling out an incident report, and then Severide snuck in, when Kidd left for a lieutenants test meeting. Sylvie was practically leaping from her seat as Kelly explained his idea. It was a great idea, I will admit.

Severide has never been a super romantic person. Kidd isn’t either, compared to other women. But we all know that our girls deserve to feel happy and appreciated. So that’s what Severide wanted to do. He would never want to discredit Stella’s independence or self worth, and I think they have worked out a great system. I know they struggled with communication for a while, but they’ve worked it out, and it’s a good example for others.

**Sylvie- just leaving the bar, had a few drinks, nothing much. I’m headed your way :)**

**Kelly- thanks Brett.**

**Matt- I’ve got everything under control up here, good luck tonight.**

I set up the food, stored plenty of beer and wine in the fridge, and fired up the fireplace. I lit the candles, Sylvie was specific when she told me we had to get vanilla bean scented because those are Stella’s favorites. It’s sweet how much they care about details. I would’ve never thought of that, and sometimes that just makes the bond between Sylvie and I more and more amazing.

“Hey,” Sylvie says as she sneaks up behind me, her long fingers creeping up my back and up my shoulders.

“Did you park down the street?” I ask, turning around pondering her expression.

“Of course,” Sylvie exasperates, “I could never ruin this for Stella.”

I laugh, “and Severide?”

“Him too,” Sylvie says, smirking lightly.

Sylvie pulls my hand, and I follow her inside the cabin. “Wow. It looks great in here.”

“Did you doubt my abilities?” I ask.

“No no, it’s just i've never been here before, it’s a nice place,” Sylvie explains as she skims her hand along the wooden walls.

“Yeah, I’ve only been here once. Back when you first started and Severide was camped out here,” I explain.

“About Shay…” Sylvie assumes.

“Yeah. He left for here after she died. When I rolled up after your first shift, he was chopping wood, and fully convinced he was never coming back to 51,” I explain as I recall that day from all those years ago.

“How’d you manage to get him to come back?” Sylvie asks me.

“Well, Boden writes down hand reports of all the lives we saved, and along with that, all the lives we’ve lost. After I showed Severide the charts of the abundant lives we’ve saved, he knew he wanted to come back,” I say as Sylvie looks at me.

“That’s a really great thing you did, Matt,” Sylvie says to me, smiling at me lightly.

“Yeah, I’d do anything for Sev, he’s been with me through thick and thin,” I reply.

“Now, all we have to do is make sure your best friend proposes hella romantically to my best friend.” Sylvie says as she quietly pulls me out the back door. 

Shortly after we went into the woods by the shed, I heard the jeep pull up. Sylvie snuggled into my side, and my arm wrapped around her shoulder. We listened as some shrieks of excitement were heard. A huge smile reciprocated across our faces. It was sweet. 

After another short moment, we heard Kelly call us out.

We stepped out of the shed, and Sylvie ran straight towards an excited Stella as they hugged each other tightly. I gave Kelly a good hand shake and slap on the back, I’m really proud of him.

We gathered back in the cabin, and had some beer and wine, and told stories by the fire.

“The moment I knew I loved you was the moment I saw you at the academy. That love at first sight thing seems like bs, but it’s true,” Kelly says as he grabs Stella’s hand, smiling at her.

“Expect for the fact I was married at the time,” Stella chimed in as she giggled.

“Thank god you knew when to pull the plug,” Sylvie says to Stella.

“We all learn from our first loves, and it’s a great thing when you finally stop leaning from love and start living in it,” Stella explains, profoundly as I look into the glisten of Sylvie’s eyes.

Sylvie stares back at me, showing me a smile, “yeah—yeah it really is.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! One Chicago returns in 2 weeks.


	10. This is a Journey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The house finds great joy in the breaking news about Severide and Kidd’s engagement. Sylvie checks in on Matt, before the past and future shakes them to the core.

This morning was the first that felt normal again. Things have been great with Syl and I. But we’ve been so busy the last few weeks it feels like we barely have time for each other. I’ve been working on this property a lot the last few weeks. It’s a beautiful house in the west lawn area. It looks like it hasn’t been touched in probably 30 years. The kitchen is outdated, and the bathrooms are worse. But the structure is still stable and the build remains quality. 

Sylvie has been busy with her classes. She’s been teaching 2 triage protocol classes, and then 1 basic life support. Each class is about 2 hours. So most days off shift she is out at the academy, but we still catch up to get drinks at Molly’s.

Today I woke up with her tucked into my side. Her hand resting on my chest. I looked down at her fingers, the long and slender build. I couldn’t help but think what a ring would look like on her hand.

I know we’ve had a very few exciting days since Sev and Kidd got engaged, and I can’t help but think—

_ Maybe it’s my turn next. _

Turning to look at the clock, I see it’s almost past time for us to be getting up to leave for work. “Morning, Syl. It’s time to start the day.”

She looks up at me, her ocean blue eyes making contact with mine, “can’t we just stay here?”

“I don’t think Boden would appreciate his best members calling in sick,” I say, jokingly as I sit up, pulling her up with me.

Sylvie smirks, “I guess.”

“Come on,” i say, as she sluggishly hops out of bed after me, and throws on my CFD shirt. 

“I’m gonna shower,” Sylvie says, her eyes making devious contact with me, “care to join me?”

I querk my brow, it’s really hard to resist temptation from Sylvie Brett, in two strides I caught up to her, and she giggled playfully at me, pulling me into the shower after her.

———

Halfway through morning briefing, we’d gotten a call to a house fire. The home was almost fully engulfed in flames by the time we’d arrived.

I’d sent Engine in with a line after Kidd and I did a sweep and got out an older gentleman from upstairs. 

I know Severide and Kidd were excited to tell everyone about their engagement, and it was totally eating at Sylvie not to discuss it.

As soon as we got back to the firehouse, I saw Kidd slip the ring back on her finger from her pocket.

I winked at her, and sent my eyes back towards Brett and Mackey as they walked in from dropping the victim off at med.

“Stella Kidd!” I hear Mackey exclaim.

Sylvie and Stella raise their brows at the young paramedic, “hmmm?” Stella says.

“Do I see a ring on that finger?” Gianna states as her voice grows louder, drawing the attention of everyone in the room.

Severide quickly rushes to his fiancé’s side, smiling at her. “Surprise!” 

Smiles break out on everyone’s faces. Herrmann claps his hands in celebration, Mouch gives Kidd a slap on the back, and Cruz smiles at them lightly. 

“Nice rock,” Gianna says as she examines the ring on Stella’s finger, “you did good Lieutenant.” She says to Severide.

“Thank Brett too,” Severide explains, “she’s quite the expert at figuring out what Stella wanted.”

Sylvie eyes me smiling, “well I think we owe the happy couple a round of drinks,” Sylvie says. “next time at Molly’s, you drink free.”

Herrmann darts his eyes to Brett, “who let you decide?”

“Come on Herrmann, they deserve it,” Sylvie coaxes him as she makes her eyes big, her signature method of persuasion. 

“Alright,” Herrmann agrees, “to Severide and Kidd.”

———

I’d taken a break from paperwork to take Cosmo and Nova for a walk around the block. Sylvie had just gotten back from a call, so she skipped around to join me.

“We’re pretty lucky,” Sylvie says as she looks down at the puppy’s trotting alongside us.

“Yeah we are,” I reply.

“I know we’ve been busy lately, but I just wanted to check in with you,” Sylvie says as she grips her free hand around mine.

“Well I’ve been working on this house that you would really like. It’s old, but it’s got a lot of potential,” I explain as my fingers curl around hers.

“Maybe I’ll swing by after tomorrow’s classes,” Sylvie explains.

“Sounds amazing,” I say, making contact with her eyes and smiling.

“Anything else going on? I know I feel like I’ve been distant lately and I’m sorry for that. It’s just I’ve got a lot on my mind,” Sylvie says as I hear the unsteadiness in her shaky voice.

“You figured out plans yet?” I ask. I know next week is the week her mom passed a year ago. So I know she’s been using her work as a distraction from grief.

“No. I’m just not sure. I’m just trying to get through each day without breaking down,” Sylvie says as her eyes turn red. 

I look at her, and give her a supportive glance, “it’s okay to break down. I know grief still resurfaces at the wrong moments.”

“I just thought things would be different,” Sylvie sighs.

I lay my hand on her back, “I know.”

Grief is a journey. Believe me I would know. My dad died in June, and that month is not normally the best month for me. And I know Sylvie’s going to feel that way about March, and it’s okay. Because I know she’ll be there for me like I’ll be there for her.

We finished our loop around the block and headed back into the firehouse. 

Once we were back in the firehouse, Kylie flagged us down and pulled us into the briefing room.

“What’s up Kylie?” Sylvie asks the teenager.

“I know we don’t normally allow visitors, but this is AJ, and he wanted to speak to Sylvie,” Kylie explained as we went into the briefing room.

As we stepped in, a teenage boy, probably a year or so younger than Kylie looked up at Sylvie. His eyes, the same tint of blue as hers, and his hair the same unruly blonde curls, just cut much shorter.

Sylvie stood there, frozen like a deer in headlights.

“Umm… hi?” Sylvie said, choking out her words.

I do a double take looking at him to her, and I know then and there exactly what she’s thinking. 

“Hey—I’m uhh Ayden… Ayden Brooks.” The young boy explains, “And I think you’re my sister.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to wait before bringing this storyline into the picture, but here we are. I’ve been thinking about this idea for months now. And this story is really going to pick up from here, so I urge you to keep reading.


	11. crossing the t’s and dotting the i’s

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kinda a filler chapter, but this will help things move along later.

Sylvie glanced at me, with imminent confusion in her eyes. I look at AJ, and back at her. The resemblance is uncanny. He looks like the male version of her, just younger. And if you ponder it further, the timeline makes sense. That would mean if he is Sylvie’s brother, then he was born when her birth father was in his 30’s. The logic is there.

“Hey, Matt Casey.” I say, holding my hand out to shake. “I’m Sylvie’s boyfriend.”

“Good to meet you,” AJ says as he shakes my hand. I can already tell he’s a good guy, the manners speak volumes. “Can we talk about things further? I need to ask Sylvie some things?”

I look back at Sylvie who is still standing in shock, “uhh sure. Here’s fine.”

AJ sits down in a chair, and Sylvie and I sit down across from him.

Sylvie stares at him for a few seconds before calmly breaking the silence, “how did you find me?”

AJ takes a deep breath and states, “well I grew up in foster care. All my life I never knew who my parents were. And when I got stuffed into a home back in March, I started digging into records. I found the records of my birth and who my parents are. After that I did more research, and your name popped up,” AJ explains as my hand reaches for Sylvie under the table.

“I thought that was all closed records?” Sylvie asks.

“I’m just a teenager with good computer skills, I guess,” AJ explains.

“So why’d you come here?” I ask, driving towards the point.

“I ran away from my last foster house. I’ve been in a few good ones over the years, but I’m 16 now. I’ll be on my own in 2 years, and I want to know my family,” AJ says.

Sylvie looks at the boy, and back at me. Her mouth opens a few times before she manages to get words out, “do you need a place to stay?”

I sigh, looking at my girlfriend. Of course she’d ask a total stranger, even if it’s her half brother if he needed a place to stay.

“I… I’ve been staying around for a while now.” AJ says before the bells cut him off, sounding a call for ambo 61. Sylvie stands up hesitantly, and rushes out the door, her eyes still reading confusion.

“16, huh?” I ask, eyeing back at AJ.

“Yeah, sophomore year,” he explains.

“You still in school?” I ask.

“I try, I get the work done, but it’s been hard,” AJ explains. “I didn’t mean to come here and disrupt things. I just needed to know.”

“I get it,” I reassure him. “Sylvie’s been through a lot, she met her birth mom last year. And I think since that blew up, she’s been determined not to think about any other biological family.”

“Well I’m sorry,” AJ says, “I can leave and get out of your life if you want?”

“No, no. That’s the last thing Sylvie would want. But she’s gonna need some time,” I elaborate.

“Yeah okay.” AJ replies, as he swoops his blonde hair back from his forehead.

“Here,” I say as I hand him 50 bucks, “get yourself a hotel room, and a meal. I’ll give you our address, and you meet us there tomorrow at 9 am.”

AJ stares at me, aghast, “oh, uhhh, thank you.”

“I was once in a situation like yours, and I needed my sister to help out as well. I’ll handle things with Sylvie, you just get cleaned up, and we’ll figure things out.” I explain as I look at AJ, smiling at him.

He looks genuinely shocked at my gesture. I can tell that’s a clear sign of bad foster parents. It’s obvious.

“Thank you Mr. Casey, I’ll meet you there tomorrow,” AJ says as he heads back out of the firehouse, leaving me with my hands running through my hair, shocked.

I take a multitude of deep breaths. I certainly didn’t expect that to happen today. And I’m not sure Sylvie needed this either.

Stepping back into the bunkroom, Stella’s eyes land on mine.

“Hey, who was that?” Stella asks, as she stands up meeting my level.

“That was—Sylvie’s half-brother,” I say, as Stella’s eyes widen in shock.

“Half-brother?” Stella asks.

“Same birth father, he just showed up. Like out of the blue,” I explain.

“How’s Brett taking all this?” Stella asks.

“Not sure, they got called out,” I reply.

“Oof, that sucks.” Stella says, “if you all need anything, let me know.”

I chuckle at her antics, “don’t you have a wedding to be planning?”

Stella smiles, “guess so. But Kelly and I are in no big rush.”

“Okay,” I reply as I head back to my quarters.

———

As soon as I hear the ambo roll back into the firehouse, Sylvie immediately appears back in my quarters.

Her face reads the confusion and chaos that’s circling inside her head. She collapsed onto the bed, her head buried in the pillow.

I can tell she’s overwhelmed, scared, and probably just tired. She told me after Julie's funeral that she was never going to seek out her father’s side of the family, or him in general. And for all of this to be happening this week, it’s a lot for her to handle.

I moved down onto the bed with her, and held her in my arms. She lay there, silent tears streaming down her cherub cheeks. I run my fingers through her hair, and remind her it’s okay.

After a few minutes of comforting her, and being there for her, she sat up ready to have the conversation.

“You okay?” I ask, as I swipe the tear from her eye.

“Yeah, I’m okay. Just a lot to handle,” Sylvie explains, her voice still tight.

I nod, “did you figure out what you are gonna do?”

Sylvie sighs, “do I have an option?”

“You always have an option,” I reassure her.

“Matt, my biological father didn’t want me, and he didn’t want my brother,” Sylvie says, straightening out her shoulders. “He wasn’t given a home like I was, don’t we have a responsibility here?”

“Sylvie, it's not your fault,” I say as I grab a hold of her hand.

“I know. I know it’s not my fault abandonment is in my genes, but don’t you think I should be there for him?” Sylvie explains as her eyes dig deep into mine, the selflessness radiating from her.

“You want to take him in?” I ask.

“Don’t you think we should?” Sylvie replies.

“It’s a lot of responsibility, and we don’t exactly have the space,” I explain.

Sylvie shoots a look back at me, I can tell how that may have come across too harsh, “are you seriously suggesting that we leave him on the streets?”

“No, no, I just want you to have all the facts,” I explain.

“Matt, you and I both know the Foster system does nothing for teenagers. And if we have the opportunity to help -my brother- don’t you think we should?” Sylvie defends.

“Yeah yeah, but there’s still a lot to consider before anything can happen. Not to mention he’s gonna need a room, and we are gonna have to call DCFS,” I explain.

Sylvie nods, “okay.”

———

As we got to know AJ more, it became evident that he really is a good kid. Truth be told there’s still a lot to know about him, but Sylvie’s taking it surprisingly well.

After I informed her about him coming to our place tomorrow, she’d gone off to help Stella on some things. I might have told Stella to play distraction all day.

When AJ came to our place, he looked a bit more rested, and cleaned up. 

He was definitely a smaller kid, a few inches shorter than me, and probably only 140lbs. His hair was grown out on the top, and a bit shorter on the sides. From the looks, it was easy to tell Sylvie and him have the same hair type. And the eyes were very evident. Sylvie’s eyes were the same as Julie’s, and now Amelia’s, but also AJ’s. He explained how he dug into the records, but couldn’t find a contact for his birth father. Sylvie eyed him the whole time, but I could tell she was warming up to him, having only found out she has a biological brother less than a day prior.

“So AJ, what would you say to living with us?” I ask as Sylvie looks at him, a bit more certain of herself.

AJ stares back at us, shocked at the question posed at him, “what will DCFS say?”

“I’m certified as a foster parent, and since I have a relationship with your biological sister, I don’t see why they wouldn’t let you stay with us?” I explain as Sylvie nods in agreement.

“Yes!” AJ states, “if you really think so, then yes.”

Sylvie smiles at the boy, and wraps her hand around his, “we’re family.”

AJ smiles, “thanks sis.”


	12. Lakefront Walks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt has a heart to heart with AJ, as Sylvie leans on Matt for support.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it’s been so long since I updated. I’ve had a crazy busy week. I have school, and track practice everyday, and homework on top of that. So I’ve been crazy busy. But I’m working on new works. I have a new idea for an AU, it’ll be coming probably next month. And One Chicago returns in just 3 days! I cannot wait for the Grainger/Casey showdown.

The past few days have been a lot of figuring things out. There’s a lot to sort out before we make any real plans. First off is the living situation, Sylvie’s place -now our place- is too small for another person. It only has one bedroom which we share, and the couch isn’t the most comfortable, speaking from experience. 

I’ve thought a lot about that though. And my mind keeps landing on the same conclusion-- we should get a house.

A house is a lot of responsibility, I know. But we are financially stable as a couple, I’m a captain and though I make a lot more money than she does as a PIC, now she has classes at the academy, and I have construction. 

The thing is, we’ve only been dating a few months. It’ll be 4 months soon, which is crazy. It's already been that long, but moving into a house together is a big commitment. 

But a house would be great. The dogs could have a backyard, Sylvie could finally have her dream kitchen, and I could have a deck for grilling and entertaining. I’m almost 40 now, my birthday is next month, and I guess I always thought I’d be further along. A house full of kids, dogs and other pets roaming the house, a successful firefighter, and a solid contractor.

I know if I said any of that to Sylvie, she’d yell at me for self-doubt. She has a lot of pride in me, which I don’t understand. It’s like she constantly wants to show me off. Don’t get me wrong, I have a lot of pride in her. I mean how did a guy like me get a girl like her? That will forever amaze me.

This morning once we got off shift, Sylvie left for Rockford. She was gonna spend the next day with Scott and Amelia and be back for the next shift. I really wanted to go with her, but Boden couldn’t find a replacement captain. So it’s me and the pups for the next few days. 

This morning AJ and I took the pups for a walk along the lakefront. The late March weather was a little crisp in the morning, the wind on the lakefront wasn’t helping, but Cosmo and Nova were having a blast. 

The dogs loved their morning walks. Most of the time it was just around the block a few times, but we took them out on weekends to parks and such. They have been settling in really well to our lifestyle. They have a great time at the firehouse. Mouch was reluctant to let them in at first, he was the same way with Tuesday, but Mouch had taken to them more quickly than I expected. Nova was the social one, and Cosmo was a bit reserved. He was more clingy to Sylvie, which was sweet. Whenever Sylvie was in the bunkroom, Cosmo curled up at her feet, or when in the common room, Cosmo loved begging her to snuggle. It was really sweet, and Sylvie totally could give in to his puppy dog eyes. 

“So how long have you been in Chicago?” I ask AJ.

“About 10 years, I think I was born somewhere in Illinois, but I’ve been here since elementary school,” AJ explains as Nova tugs on the leash, pulling AJ along the path faster.

“I’m a Chicago native, and Sylvie’s been here for 7 years,” I reply.

“How long have you two been together?” AJ asks.

“She’s been my best friend for 2 ½ years, but we’ve been dating since December,” I explain as I stare out over the lake. 

“Wow, I guess I’d figured you’d been together for a long time, but I haven’t had any great parental figures in my life,” AJ shrugs. I feel for the kid. I know what it’s like to not have the best examples growing up.

“I understand. I didn’t exactly have the greatest parents. Mine were always at each other’s throats until my dad died,” I explain, being fairly blunt on purpose.

AJ looks over at me and nods, “I’m just glad Sylvie got her forever family, she deserved it.”

“You’re a wise kid, AJ.” I explain as I look over at the teenager.

“I guess,” AJ states, “seems to me it must run in the family.”

AJ was right. It did run in the family. Sylvie is great at giving advice, not so great at taking it, but nonetheless still solid advice. AJ though, he’s wise beyond his years. Most of that can be accredited to being forced to grow up at a young age, but he’s got an old soul. Much like Sylvie’s. 

Later that evening, my phone rang, Sylvie’s face lighting up the screen.

“Hey,” I say, picking up my phone to my ear, “how was today?”

I hear her sigh from the other line, “it was okay. Sad, but not terrible.”

“Well that’s good,” I reply. 

“What did you get up to today?” Sylvie asks me.

“AJ and I took Cosmo and Nova for a walk along the lakefront. I stocked up for next week's construction project, and grabbed a drink with Sev.” I explain.

“Sounds good. How’s AJ?” Sylvie asks.

“He’s good. We caught up with schoolwork today, and I scheduled a meeting with DCFS for when you get back,” I explain.

“Okay.” Sylvie agrees. “You think it’ll work out with DCFS?”

“I don’t see why not?” I elaborate, “you're his sister after all.”

“Yeah I know, we just need to figure out the living situation soon,” Sylvie says.

I nod, “yeah, don’t worry though. We will get things sorted, I promise.”

“Thanks Matt,” Sylvie says, as her voice softens. “I miss you.”

“I miss you too,” I say. “And I cannot wait for you to get back.”

“I can’t wait to be home.”


	13. That’s what makes sense

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moving in together- ✅  
> Living with each other- ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter covers a lot. Sorry for the delays, I’ve been insanely busy, but I’m working on some AU’s and the next book in this saga.

Sylvie came home yesterday and immediately dropped her computer into my lap. It took me a few seconds to visualize what it was I was looking at, but it was a spreadsheet of places in our area.

She looked at me and sighed. 

“I know it’s soon, but just take a look at these places, they are really promising,”

I looked through the options, and many of them looked encouraging. I didn’t know she was thinking the same thing I was.

I was more than certain that she would think it was too soon for us to move in together. We’ve barely been dating 4 months. But Sylvie always seems to surprise me. 

“When I left for Rockford, I had no doubt about leaving you here with AJ. Matt, you’re a great guy, and I think for the first time ever, I want to share everything with you. I know we have only been dating for a short while, but I feel like I’ve known you for forever. So if you want, or are thinking the same thing, I think we should start looking for a place--together.”

I smile thinking back on that conversation.

Sylvie was currently taking a sweep around the townhome we are touring. I talked to the realtor about prices and structural things as Sylvie frolics around the interior.

The home was beautiful. It was located in Wicker Park, and on the first floor of this apartment complex. The windows were placed immaculately to provide all the natural light. It has 3 bedrooms and 2 bathrooms. It’s bigger than the apartment Dawson and I had, but not as big as the loft. The thing that Sylvie gushed about was the kitchen. 

This kitchen was beautiful. Granite countertops, updated appliances, and a big island. It was the kitchen of Sylvie’s dreams. I happen to know that because of the amount of times she’s told me while watching house hunters.

She’s in her element right now, and it’s incredibly dorky and sweet to watch.

“So…..” Sylvie says the second the realtor walks out the door. “What do you think?”

“I think it is amazing,” I say as I step closer to Sylvie.

Sylvie’s face lights up, “I know right, it’s perfect. The kitchen is literally everything from my dreams. Though the bathrooms might need a little work---”

I interrupt Sylvie by pressing my lips against hers. 

Sylvie smiles, “what was that for?”

“You being so cute when you talk about house hunting,” I explain as I wrap my fingers around her elbows.

“Would you think I’m weird if I say that i think this is the one?” Sylvie admits a big sheepishly to me.

I giggle at her cowardice, “no, because i think it is too.”

\------

Only a week later and I’m standing in the doorway of our new place, with the keys in my hand.

“Alright everyone,” I state, clearing my throat, “Sylvie will tell you where to put the furniture, you defer to her, got it?”

The rest of the 51 crew looks back at me, “copy that Captain.”

The two of us together didn’t have nearly enough manpower to get everything into our new place, so we called upon our reinforcements at 51 to help. They jumped at the chance, especially when pizza was the reward. 

Sylvie had furniture to fill her small apartment, but this place was much larger, so we are just gonna have to wait for some things we still have yet to pick out. I let Sylvie take charge of where she wants things, because I have no idea what I’m doing. I am working on some renovations, simple stiff like replacing door handles and working on the grout in the bathroom. AJ spent most of his time catching up on his schoolwork, and his grades were rising progressively.

After our meeting with DCFS, they agreed to place AJ with us as long as we got background checks and a home inspection. Sylvie was a little worried about what the social workers would think because his sister just popped out of nowhere. But the situation is complicated since they were both given up for adoption, even if it was years apart.

We all know Sylvie has a tact for her organizational skills, but I don’t think I’ve ever met someone who owns as many trinkets or family decorations. She’ll just appear with a box of something that was from her grandmother, or a piece of jewelry from her great aunt. I’m sure our house will be filled with personalized items. And that makes me smile, because it’s really sweet to see how much she values her family.

When my place burnt down, I lost everything. I don’t have any pictures or memorabilia. The valuable things I have are now stowed away in a cardboard box because they are littered with smug and dirt from the fire. 

I didn’t have much from any of my family members, it wasn’t a thing in the Casey house, and if it was my sister would have it all. And curse her for giving Sylvie the photo album from my childhood.

After everything was done for the day, we ordered a truck load of pizzas. It was a great community to be with everyone from 51 outside of molly’s and the firehouse. Everyone from the crew has things going on, but something I love about 51 that i realized early on--- is that they will drop what they are doing in their personal life to help each other out.

51 is really not like any other firehouse. 

\------

Laying down on our bed, the mattress sunk in, and let out a deep breath.

“This is our life now, huh?” Sylvie says from the same position on her back next to me.

“Pretty great one,” I comment. 

“It’s been a whirlwind of the last few days,” Sylvie breaths out, sighing.

“Yeah it has,” I say.

“It’ll be nice once things are all settled in,” Sylvie replies.

“Yeah it will,” I agree.

“You know something I learned these last few months,” Sylvie says as she turns her head, her blue eyes meeting mine.

“What?” I ask.

“That things in this life won’t always make sense, but being with you-- that’s what makes sense.” Sylvie says.

I look deep into her eyes. Every second I spend next to her, my life is complete.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
